iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerold Manderly
Early Life Gerold Manderly was born to Jeyne Stark and Cregan Manderly in 236 AC. As a toddler, he had a penchant for destruction, knocking over toys, tables, and almost anything his father kept within Gerold's reach. Even so, he always got along with the other children, especially a young boy named Rickard Snow. As the pair became closer and closer, they established a friendship that would last until their deaths. The other children in White Harbor bullied Rickard mercilessly, and his being a bastard never helped the situation. However, when Gerold hit age ten, the other children slowly began to realize the young heir to White Harbor and Rickard's best friend towered over them, the bullying seemed to stop. Coming of Age As they grew older, Gerold was trained in the art of swordplay, and found that his height made him a prime candidate for training in the art of two-handed weapons. As his skill began to develop, he grew into a formidable warrior, and was primed to take a spot as one of his father's top commanders. At twenty-five, in this role, he quickly learned the art of troop management and logistics, as well as how to navigate armies across the harsh terrain of the North. In the same vain, Rickard began to show his natural talent as a sailor and leader. Durran's Defiance After another decade passed, Durran's Defiance broke out. Skilled in comabt and tactics, Gerold led the armies of House Manderly on land while Rickard took the position of Admiral and led them by sea. However, in the fighting, Gerold's father died, leaving the entirety of his inheritance and his house to Gerold. Present Day Ever since, Gerold has been seen as a respected warrior, commander, and leader, and Rickard's Manderly fleet is renowned as the best among those in the North. Now, as a civil war seems on the horizon, Gerold struggles over who to support for the Warden of the North, while Rickard takes the fleet to Skagos to aid the other northern houses in battle. After clashing with many other Northern lords regarding policy and who should become the future Lord of Winterfell, Gerold took matters into his own hands and attempted to assassinate the heir to Winterfell, Benjen Stark. However, this attempt was unsuccessful, and Gerold was captured by his uncle and heir, Duncan Manderly. Gerold was shortly brought to trial, and sentenced to death for his treasons. He was beheaded by the new Lady of Winterfell, Lyanna Stark herself. Religion As is custom, House Manderly followed the Faith of the Seven since their relocation to the North from the Reach centuries ago. However, Gerold has put a hold to that tradition, and thanks to his Stark mother, has now allowed open worship of the Old Gods in White Harbor, which he follows himself. He has even gone so far as to repair the Godswood there, which now attracts citizens for regular worship. Category:House Manderly Category:Northerner Category:The North Category:Westerosi